The prince of Thieves!
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: A new theif is coming for a jewel that grants it wear awsome powers! But wait he is Youko Kurama son?Contains Romance and angst also! Complete
1. Planning!

Here is another one of my tales. Hehehe. I just hope someone out there reads and likes this one!!   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the show Yukina would know who her brother was. And Everyone would have seen a very sexy Kurama and Hiei couple!!! So as you can tell I don't. *sigh* on to my story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twilight was upon my face. My heart raced with the knowledge. I have found not only a perfect stone. But one that grants its wearer untold powers. Such a treasure should only belong to the best thief in the maki. I lick my lips in a hunger only a few thieves have known. Yes soon this jewel shall be mine. My gaze turns toward my partner. He has been more like a son to me. He is a Youko. His father was the king of thieves. He would be a great help on this new mission I am sending him on. To the Human world.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
In the human world  
  
Minimino Shuichi walked out of class. Glad to be free of the confines of school. He heard his fans gather. While this irritated him beyond belief. His mate would sooner slice his head off then allow him to confess that He was in love with the fire demon. Giggles and soft whispers entered his hearing. With a sigh and a quick glance around the chase begins. A herd of hormonal infested teenage girls called his name, yelled out how much they loved him, others threw roses at him. All this made him uncomfortable. Just once he wished not to be followed.   
  
Sometimes he would say hi to them. Always nice and well mannered. But today all he wanted was to be away from them and in his lovers arms. Getting far enough away Shuichi jumped into a tree. He hid high up in the old tree. Using his youki to move branches to block him from view.   
  
Small hands griped his waist. If it had been anyone else he would have been shocked. But he had felt the others energy signal. He was now leaning on a much smaller form. But while the form was indeed small the figure was very strong.   
  
" Hello Hiei." He said not turning around.  
  
" Baka Fox. Why hide up here?" HE says sounding mad.  
  
" I had not wished to hurt their feelings. I just wanted to get away. I have something to tell you, love?" He said in a slow sexy voice.  
  
" Hn." Comes the reply. TO most it seems as if it is just a word. But it is a code for Hiei. A code that I have cracked. This means what is it?  
  
" My mother will be gone for two whole weeks!! We will have the place to our selves. My younger brother is staying at a friends and my step father is going with her." I tell him.  
  
His remark is another Hn. Though I can tell by the sound he is excited. Hiei was never one for many words. He only used them when he had to. When words were needed.   
  
I move away from him and jump to the ground. As I raise my head he is standing right ahead of me. Soon we are walking towards my house. No words are expressed yet I feel close to him. I go inside through the front door. No one is home. They all have left already. I take my things up to my room. Setting my case n my desk. Then I go and open my window. In a black flash Hiei is standing beside me.   
  
I go over and kiss him. I wrap my arms around him. Pulling him closer so I can deepen our kiss. Our mouths are hungry. My senses fill with his taste and his warmth. It brings me great joy. Our tongues dance in each others hot, wet mouths. All the while we hold on to each other.   
  
I reluctantly break our kiss. My face is flushed and my body has grown hard. My need to be with him is intensified as I stare Longley into passionate red eyes. I take in a few breaths. Then I lead him towards my bed. We take off each others clothing.  
  
" Oversexed fox."  
  
He says with a smirk. Then he grabs the back of my head and kisses me. Soon we are lost in out own world. All we know is each other. Not caring for our own release we work on each other bringer not only our bodies as one. But soon everything that we are is one.   
  
We lay on our sides arms lovingly wrapped around each other. Our breaths and hearts slowly calm down. Sweat shines off our bodies. Soon sleep claims us. Still holding each other tight. Nothing can compare to my lovers arms.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another part of the human world  
  
I go over the plans again. This was going to be far to easy. The jewel my partner had sent me to retrieve was on a thin necklace. Its only guarding was a younger women. She had little spirit power. No real danger there. I grinned. How could I not. With this jewel I shall be free. No more being someone's slave.   
  
Youko's crave freedom. Both my parents were Youko's so for me the need is great. Though I have never tasted freedom since I was four. My mother was killed by some bandits. I ran off only to be captured by slave traders. I was beaten regular. Had to steal what little food I got. If I got caught I was beaten close to death. So many time my young body endured so much.   
  
When I reached age seven I was finally sold. The man who paid for me Knew who my father was. He said he saw great potential in my cold angry golden eyes. I looked to be my fathers double. He was far kinder than the traders. I got meals and a bed. All I had to do for them was steal. Steal something important. Yes I was working on my skills. They came to me so easily though. If I failed both my bed and food for that day would be taken away. I only allowed this twice. After that I made sure to have something for him by the end of that day.   
  
As I grew up he told me stories about my father. The most famous thief in all demon world. I pledged to be just like him. It seemed that my master has grown to like me a lot. Too much if you asked me.  
  
My silver hair danced in the breeze. Unfamiliar scents filled my nose. How I missed home. The smell of death and blood was all I had known. My golden eyes narrowed as someone came near. I knew who it was even before he stood behind me.  
  
" Have you located the jewel?" He said gruffly  
  
" I have. It shall be no problem to get." I stated very cold.  
  
" Then you got a week to bring me the jewel. Only one week, Understand?" He asks me as he begins to play with my hair.  
  
" I know the punishment." I stated. Not liking the way he was touching me. I had a feeling though tonight was not going to be good. The punishment was death. But with the jewel it would not matter.  
  
Then I am forced to the ground. I close my eyes and shut everything out. With every thrust and touch I made my mind stay blank. Soon after he was done having his pleasure. He then beats me. He yells at me. Saying that I made him do it to me. I wanted him. My stomach feels sick. Part of me wants to die of the shame. The other wants revenge. I then set my mind towards revenge. I shall make hymn pay once I have that jewel. He and everyone else will learn to fear the prince of thieves.   
  
He leaves me alone and I tend to my wounds. Not that this is new. It was been happening since I was ten. Then I lay down on my side. My butt and back hurt to much to lay on them. My belly would leave me too unprotected. My side is the best for now. As I drift off to sleep I think of how it will all be.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is it for now!! Want more review!! Then I shall give you more!! Hehehe bye!! 


	2. The waiting game

Another exciting adventure in My twisted Imagination!! I sure hope that everyone enjoyed last chapter!! Thank you to all that reviewed!! You rock!!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light cascaded in the bedroom. Kurama opened his green eyes. He then went to grab his lover and pull him closer. As he reached out he found nothing. No warmth. No body. No Hiei. He let out a sad sigh. Now where had that demon gotten to?  
  
Kurama got up and got dressed. He then headed down stairs after brushing his hair to the way he liked it. Gracefully entering the Living room Kurama stopped. Laughter filled his chest. He tried hard to compress it. Oh the wonderful sight.  
  
Hiei was laying on the couch. Both legs were on the head part while his head was dangling upside down by the floor. His eyes were watching the TV screen so intently. At this very moment He looked like a child. With his spiky hair reaching for the wooden floor. On the TV was a cop show. Beside the couch on the floor lay five empty boxes of ice cream. It seemed while the tired fox slept after a night of loving his partner had cleaned out the freezer.   
  
This scene was too cute for a bad ass like Hiei. His little flame looked so innocent and sweet. If he had been reading the foxes mind he was sure he would be feed at a certain dragon. Laughter at the site moved up his chest. He tried to keep from laughing not wanting to break the scene. But soon it bubbled out like champagne in a bottle.   
  
" Baka Kitsune." Said the now annoyed fire demon. He had jumped off the couch as he heard the laughter. He now was giving his mate a death glare.  
  
" S..Sorry ….H..Hiei." Kurama said clutching his chest. Where was a camera when it was need, ne?   
  
The sunlight through the windows and the Light from the TV showed on his naked lovers taunt body. Kurama had to resist the urge to lick his lips. Placing a hand against his mouth. Kurama got his laughter down. Soon he was just smiling at his lover. A glint shined through his expressive green eyes.  
  
" Really Hiei to eat all that ice cream and not share. I am appalled that you done so." Kurama said to him.  
  
" Fox, I had to come up with a way to get up enough energy to keep up with a certain oversexed fox." He said folding his arms to his chest.  
  
" I am not that sex crazed. " Kurama said and playfully pouted.  
  
" Hn." He said looking at him. Then a sexy smile graced his lips. One that only came out when it was just them. " Youko you and I both know how um….hungry you get."  
  
" I believe I am hungry now, flame." Kurama said with a wink.  
  
Faster than a human eye Hiei was pulling his fox's mouth closer to him. He kissed the waiting lips. Savoring the touch. Sometimes he could not believe where he was right now. He had found someone to love him. The forbidden child.   
  
Soon Hiei was undressing the fox. Wanting to touch his flesh. Then they both filled with desire and let the passion fly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Damn it!! The Youko thought. He hated the human clothing he had found to wear. The pants were too tight with his tail tucked in. His beautiful hair and ears were hidden under a hat. Humans called it a baseball cap. here was noise and strange smells. Some hurt his sensitive nose. He had still worn his high boots. Not wanting to change out of them. He loved his black boots. First gift he got from his master that meant anything to him.  
  
" Hey!! You there!! Hey wait up!!" A girls voice called to him.  
  
He paid no attention to it. Not until whoever it was struck him in the head. Anger rose in his chest as he turned around. How dare someone hit him. A human no less. What he saw took his breath away. A girl stood with long dark brown hair. Her brown eyes were ablaze with madness. She had a small nose and large lips. The begged to be kissed.   
  
" I was talking to you!!" She yelled up at him. She was around five one and a half. Her fist was raised to punch him. Her short shirt revealed a nice slim stomach. Her short legs begged to be rubbed. These thoughts disturbed him. Not because they were there. Any one in the Makai would tell you that a Youko loved to have sex. They thrived on being intimate. Nor was it because she was someone he had yet to meet. Youko's never cared who they bedded. As long as they got what they wanted out of it. No it was that fact she was a human. That disturbed him greatly.   
  
" Leave me alone!" He yelled at her. He then began to walk away.  
  
She took him up on it and stayed behind. Stupid humans. Stupid assignment. He need that jewel. HE would have it tonight. By tomorrow he would make himself known throughout the Makai. Demons would say that he was just like his father.   
  
He got everything he would need when night came. Her then went to hide out till then.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!! Should I keep posting this story?? 


	3. When plants attack!

To all my faithful fans!! This chapter is for you!!   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own them. *snickers they believe me???!!!* um not really But you all knew that right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma read a letter that said that a robber was happening tonight. He then sent ogres to look for info on the jewel said to be stolen. He was scared his father would find out. It took six hours but he found out al about the jewel and the necklace. EH sent Botan to get the team together. As she left he not only hoped that the team could defeat this demon but that his father would not find out. Spankings did not sound good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan flew fast to Yusuke. She found both him and Kuwabara together. She then explained everything she knew. She then waited while he called Kurama's. Yusuke got a hold of him and then told him to meet them at the shrine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama had just got out of the shower. It had taken him awhile to get out since him and Hiei had shared the shower and decided to play in it. Kurama was in a dreamy daze after a day of loving. His dripping red hair was being toweled dried when the phone rang. He then went and answered it.   
  
" Hello" he said.  
  
" Kurama? Hey man we need you to meet at some shrine near hoshiki park. I'll explain later. It's a bid case and we are need ASAP. Some jewel is being stolen and shit just get there ok? Oh if you see our favorite three eye demon let him know. "  
  
" I sure will Yusuke. Hiei and Myself will meet you there. Goodbye."  
  
" Later."  
  
He replaced the phone. He turned around to see his lover scowl. He could tell Hiei was upset about the new turn of events. Though Hiei was now completely dressed except for his Katana. He also was dry. Kurama noted. Kurama then explained everything he knew.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said looking quite mad.   
  
" I shall hurry and then we should go meet them."  
  
" I don't know why that Over grown fly and the detective can't just handle it." he grumbled.  
  
" It may just be that they need our great strategies or the demon might actually be to tough for them to handle." I suggested as I finished drying my hair with a hair dryer. I then start to run my hair through with a comb.  
  
" Hn. "  
  
" Lets go now Hiei." I say and leave the house.  
  
Kurama no sooner walks past his tree in his yard that a smaller figure joins him. No words are spoken. Yet they seem at ease with each other. Not touching just walking in sync with each other. They walk five miles till they reach the shrine Yusuke told them about. As they walk up the steep stairs they spot then other two members of their team and a worried Botan.   
  
After Botan explained everything again she left to see if there was more info. Kurama watched her leave. HE had a bad feeling but shrugged it off. He looked at Yusuke for directions on what he wanted to do.  
  
" I guess we go inside and look at the necklace the jewel is on. " He said with shrug.  
  
All four men entered the shrine. It was musty and warm. Dust and cob webs decorated the walls. No furniture was in sight. Not seeing any one they moved further in. They passed a small bedroom with a futon on the floor. The only thing in the room. Next was the Kitchen. All that was in it was a small old oak table, fridge, and stove. Also two cupboards above the sink. The air was filled with dust. It caused the Kitsune to sneeze many times. His sensitive nose could not take to all the dust. No one was in sight so on they went to the back yard.  
  
A twenty year old women sat on the ground. Her gaze was directed towards us. She had long black hair and warm brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped . Her small nose and small eyes looked at the group. A book laid on her knees. The outfit she wore was western. Short black leather skirt and a red top. The top was made of velvet and snug around her like ea second skin. Her body was very delicate. She looked like a porceline doll.  
  
" Who are you?" She said with a air of confidence.  
  
" Hey Koenma sent us. We are the spirit detectives." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Hm." She said squinting up at them.  
  
" Like he said lady we are here cause you are in danger." Yusuke said.  
  
" I see. Then you were sent her to protect the jewel of veritgo." She said standing up. She began to brush herself off. Darkness had begun to set in. The sky was now a dark blue and the stars began to dance in the sky. A cold wind crept in and wrapped itself around the group.  
  
" Yeah so like tell us where it is." Yusuke said.  
  
Not saying a word the women raised her right hand. Then her hand flew to her neck. Once their it pulled on a silver necklace. It was a fine braided necklace. At the end was a red jewel. Even in the dimming light it shined so bright. It reminded Kurama of his lovers eyes.   
  
All eyes were on the girl. Botan moved to go back inside the temple. But just then a demons ki filled the air. As the others prepared for the attack their eyes grew wide. The grass, trees, and every plant came to life. Most went straight for the girl. Kurama then tried to take over the plant life. After dodging four man eating plants he realized he would have to grow his own plants and fast. He with drew his rose and turned it to his whip. Then he went to work hacking down the plants.   
  
Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara ushered the girl inside. Vines flew in and grabbed the detective. EH shouted for his best friend to eave with the girl. But the Baka turned around and slashed at the plants. The girl had no powers so all she could do was stand their with wide eyes. Botan came out of no where and told her that they would have to leave now with the jewel. The two ran down the hallway. As they did this Kuwabara tried in vain to free his friend. Yusuke was getting pissed. Four would get slashed to dust and eight would tie them selves around him.  
  
Outside. Hiei was fighting his own battle. He had his sword pulled out and was ready to fight. EH had to keep jumping though instead of attacking. The two plants he was battling had acid dripping from their many mouths. EH knew that if one drop touched his skin it would be a horrible way to die. His eyes narrowed as he barley dodged another attack. He had no time to think of anyone else. His own safety was all that mattered. He swung his sword and took out one plant. With a smirk he looked at the other one. He now knew their weakness. Right after they attacked you to eat your bones. You had three seconds to attack before they regrouped. That was their downfall.  
  
Kurama swung his whip around his head. Taking out half of the offending plants. How dare they attack him he thought. Eh jumped in the air and gracefully landed on his feet. Then he jumped to his right. It was a dance one meant for the kitsune to live. He then found a space and took out the rest. He then took out the rest of them. Panting he looked toward his love.  
  
Yusuke raised his ki and broke his bonds. Kuwabara had gotten thrown against the wall when this happened. He now looked around for more plants. Then a bad feeling spread through him. HE yelled to Kuwabara to get up. They had to find the girl and Botan.  
  
They ran as fast as they could. Kari fell to the ground. Botan rushed towards her. Only to have a cage of tree branches block her. She watched in horror as a silver Youko grabbed the girl. He ripped the necklace off her. Then cold Gold eyes stared into botany's eyes.   
  
Hiei now done with the pathetic plants ran towards his fox. Then they both heard Botan scream. The y ran towards the scream. Now the team was together. Soon they saw Botan in a cage made of different tree branches. Both girls made it to the front yard of the shrine. Then when their eyes landed on Kari a set of gold eyes stopped them. Those eyes were so familiar.  
  
Botan screamed. Shock and utter disbelief went through her. Kurama was stelaning the jewel. But then she heard footsteps behind her and saw the Kitsune behind her. Her gaze never meet with the others. They were to stunned and staring at the new fox- demon.  
  
He threw the girl towards the group. As he jumped on the roof he heard their leader ask who he was. Since he never had a name he replied" I am the Prince of thieves of the Makai. Now the owner of this jewel." With that he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I worked real hard on this. I hope it is good for all you!! Review and let me know!! Bye!! 


	4. Finding Youko!

Now on with the new chapter!!   
  
Disclaimers: Do I really need to put anything here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The prince of thieves of the Makai?? This thought raced through everyone that was there. Kurama raced over to the girl and looked her over for wounds. She had some. But they were not serious. He picked her up and then carried her to her room. Once there he began to heal her wounds.  
  
Yusuke turned to Botan who now was free. He was not happy about what had happened. Botan then left to tell Koenma the mission failed. Angry at himself he went and punched a tree. With one punch the tree fell. Kuwabara tried to calm Yusuke down. He hated to see his friend like this. But he kept wondering why that demon looked so much like Kurama.   
  
Hiei had followed Kurama inside. He watched as the fox dressed the girls wounds. H also was upset and confused. He wanted to ask Kurama what he knew about the Youko. Soon after Kurama was done and rejoined the others outside Yusuke brought it up.  
  
" Kurama, do you have a brother or something? " He asked him fist clenched.  
  
" Yeah man or are there lots of silver foxes?" Kuwabara added.  
  
" Far as I am aware I am the only silver fox. It is rare for one to be born. The only way for another to be born is if conceived." Kurama said quietly. He already figured out who the demon was.   
  
" SO does that mean ……..Are you.' Kuwabara tried to ask but speech was a problem.  
  
Hiei understood what his lover had said." That Youko is Youko Kurama's son." HE said then turned his ruby gaze at Kurama. H felt hurt that Kurama had not told him. Then again he should have known. After all Youko Kurama had a reputation on being a love'em leave'em type guy. Also his hunger for sex was legendary. It rivaled his reputation as a thief.   
  
Kurama looked towards his friends. His gaze met a angry Yusuke, a disappointed Kuwabara and the look of betrayal in his loves eyes. Kurama waited nothing more than to go cry. Tonight he had found out he was a father. Also tonight was the first time that their team failed in a mission.   
  
" Hiei can you try to use your Jagan to find that creep?" Yusuke said angry coating his voice.  
  
Hiei jumped into the nearest tree. He closed his natural eyes and removed his bandana. Then the Jagan opened up. He doubted that he would find the demon. Then to his amazement he located him. He was still in the human world!!! HE jumped down landing next to Kurama.  
  
" He is in the park." He said with a scowl.  
  
With that all four members ran towards the park. As Kurama ran he came up with a plan to get the jewel back. Inari please allow my plan to work. He prayed silently as they entered the park.  
  
Now in the park the wind had turned cool. It picked up fallen leaves, paper, and whistled as it flew passed. The light that shown in the sky was dim. Covered by clouds like they had a secret. The smell of rain filled the air. For soon the clouds would let go of their secret. The park was uninhibited. Except for a squirrel or a lonesome cat.   
  
He sat on the ground. Fully intent on using the jewels power. He had thought of how to work such a thing. Anger with himself he had not asked. Dreading having to give up on his dream and return the jewel to his master. For being late he would surly get beaten and he knew that he would defiantly have to please his master. Such thoughts filled his mind from his grassy seat. His long silver hair moved in the wind. His throat was sour tasting with the thought of his masters taste. His tail was fanned out behind him.   
  
After spotting the demon the team slowly made their reproach. Kurama then decided that he would run ahead. He ran up only to have a pair of gold eyes stare at him. Those eyes were so cold and hateful. Kurama felt a shiver go up his spine. He looked at his son. No doubts remained. After all not only did the boy look like him but it seemed he had quite a few of Youko's actions.  
  
" Have you come for your death? I am not scared to kill worthless pawns as yourselves." He said standing up. The demon looked so damn much like him. It was as if he was looking in a mirror.   
  
" I don't think so little one." Kurama said then changed into his true self. Now it was the other Youko's turn to look scared.  
  
" SO you have heard of the great Youko Kurama. " He said narrowing his golden eyes.  
  
" But…Mommy said…you were killed!!" The other said   
  
Kurama didn't have to turn his head to know his friends were by his side. He could feel them getting closer. Most of all he felt Hiei get as close as one could in a fight.   
  
" As you can see I am alive and well. Though I must admit I have sheltered myself in a human body." Kurama said still giving the other a hard stare.  
  
" Give us the necklace or die." Hiei said hand on his sword.  
  
" You will have to take it from my cold dead hands." The other said finally getting over seeing his father alive." I am the son of Kurama but I am not as weak as him."  
  
Hiei felt rage burn through him. This child was calling his Kurama names!!! How dare he. This child no longer had a right to breath as far as Hiei was concerned. But to his great unhappiness the crazy fox, his crazy fox stopped him.  
  
" Kurama is not weak you jerk!!" Kuwabara yelled out." I the great Kuwabara will teach you a lesson. " He then ran towards the Youko. Not a smart thing to do since their was many plants around. Grass grew and tied the human to the ground. Pinning his arms to his sides. Kuwabara had no choice but to pull his energy back inside.   
  
Yusuke enraged that his friend was tied up gave the younger Youko a death glare.   
  
" Baka!! Why would you attack Youko in a park?" Hiei said to Kuwabara. He thought him and Yusuke had a chance. Most likely though it would be fight against the foxes. But no way had he thought that idiot could do anything right.  
  
" Untie him." Yusuke said eyes shinning with anger.  
  
" So Youko Kurama shall we fight for this jewel?" He asked his father.  
  
" I shall allow you to make your move first." he said.  
  
With that the youngest threw razor sharp leaves at him. Kurama easily dodged them all. Hair flipping as he moved. Then Kurama held to roses in his hand. He then threw them at the younger one. He used them much like darts. One hit but only on the arm. Not a good enough wound. Then they both used their ki to make plants to kill the other off. Seeing as this was going no where they began to fight fist to fist. Kicking and hitting each other. Dodging when ever they had a chance.   
  
Just then a shadow fell. Another demon walked out. Red skin and yellow eyes. He was 5'6 and looked tough. He gave the younger one a cold stare. When the younger Youko saw him he forgot to block a attack by his father. The punch in his chest brought him down. Fear was clearly etched in his eyes.   
  
" I have come for what belongs to me. The Youko and the Jewel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know its shot but I can't think!! Review tell me what you think!! Do my fight scenes suck? What can I do to make it more enjoyable to for you?   
  
Off now to think of what to write next! !If you are bored check out my other stories!! Yeah I am begging for reviews pathetic, ne? Ok bye 


	5. to free a slave

Hey everyone thank you thank you for reading this!!! To all my loyal readers you guys rock!!!   
  
Time for the next installment!! Oh and I think that this only has one more chapter after this one!! Ta!  
  
Disclaimers: If by now you don't know then really you need to look at my previous chapters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko Kurama turned his head at the sound of that deep voice. His son belonged to him? Did that mean that this was his sons mate? Golden eyes surveyed the new demon. No it was not love shining in the others eyes. Just possession. Hmm simple as that may seem it did not mean that this demon was not his sons lover. Kurama then made vines shoot out and hold the younger Youko against the tree.   
  
" This child is yours?" Kurama asked him." Seems to me that he belongs to me."  
  
Yellow slimy eyes stared back at the Youko. These eyes reminded Kurama of the time back in grammar school when they visited Tokyo zoo. They were the eyes of a snake. They sent chills up his spine. But after living as long as he had he has come across eyes like them before. While he had chills on the inside. His outer exterior only had the cold deadly look of the legendary bandit. No emotions were shown. Kurama put a finger under his chin and looked at the demon waiting for answer.   
  
" Master please!!! I am truly sorry just don't hurt my father. Master!!" Begged the helpless Youko.  
  
Hearing this Kurama raised one silver eyebrow. Master, ne? So that is their relationship. Understanding the demon ways back in the Makai he knew of only one way to grant his son his freedom. Kurama had lots of questions. He just hoped he got the chance to ask his offspring. A small smile graced his lips.  
  
" You own him?" Kurama said.  
  
" Yes does that bother the king of thieves that I have his son? Hahaha!! Youko He is mine and a great fuck he is!!" Roared the demon.  
  
Hiei glared at the demon. But he took note of his lovers body langue and didn't move. But he was ready if Kurama needed his help. No one would hurt his fox. Not while he was alive that is.  
  
" Then I offer you a fight for him. I win I get to keep him. Oh and if I lose you get to keep me?" Kurama offered him.  
  
Hiei's eyes grew large. But only for a minute. What was his crazy fox up to now? Would he truly risk his life for a child he just meet? Then again they had a strong bond. A blood bond. Hiei knew he would do the same if he found out he had a child. But for that to happen He would have to cheat on the kitsune and that would never happen. Hiei was loyal to his friends. Even more so to the two he loved.   
  
`" Interesting. I take you up on it." The demon said.  
  
" Kurama have you lost your mind?" Yusuke yelled out.  
  
" Yusuke stand back and let me handle it." Kurama said never moving his eyes from his opponents.  
  
Then in a flash the two attacked one another. No rather the demon Toranu attacked while Youko dodged the blows. Silver hair flew in the wind. His tail moving side to side in a excited way. His ears were standing straight up for any sounds. Kurama was not yet breaking a sweat.   
  
Kurama's son watched in fear. He knew his master was only toying with the Youko. His master was very powerful. He did not wish for his fathers death. Not since he had just meet the famous Youko. He silently prayed to Inari for his Fathers safety.   
  
Hiei followed their movements closely. He would jump in if he was needed. He could tell that Kurama was still trying to find his opponents strength and weakness. The fox loved to do this in a fight. It made the fire demon made each time. That Baka fox would never listen to Hiei when he told him that to kill fast was best. Hiei had faith in Kurama that he would kill him.  
  
Yusuke watched his friend. If Kurama was knocked out he would send that Demon to hell. No one messed with his team. His friends were as close as family to him. Even Hiei. Brown eyes followed closely. He did not understand why Kurama was [putting himself in danger. All for a son he just meet. He could not help but glance at the Youko. Still tied to the tree. Golden eyes watched din a silent scared freighted glance. This made Him think that maybe the kid was worth it after all.  
  
Kuwabara had broken free from his grass ropes and stared at Kurama. EH did not understand what Kurama was doing. What did it matter if the other Youko got taken back by this new demon? As long as they got the jewel he did not get it. He walked over to Yusuke.  
  
" Why is Kurama putting himself in danger like that? He could get killed." Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Shut up!" Hiei said turning his head and giving his I-will-chop-you-in-many-pieces look.  
  
Yusuke hearing this and knowing what could happen said" Lets not fight kids Kurama might need our help."  
  
" I am done with you Kurama you now shall die." The demon said.  
  
Kurama gave him a cold glare.   
  
Then the demon ran towards Kurama. Kurama moved to flip backwards only to run into a ball of youki. It shot through him and broke his right leg. Four move energy balls went towards the Youko. Kurama had no chance to move. They hit his other leg, both arms. And lastly his chest. Kurama fell to the ground. Soon Youko was gone replaced by Shuichi.   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei called out the Youko's name. Fear filled their hearts as they watched their friend fall. Hiei withdrew his Katana intent on killing the demon. Before the demon got a chance to move he was sliced forty- eight times. Then for good measure for hurting his fox Hiei set the demon on fire. His screams of pain filled the air as he was slowly devoured.   
  
The younger Youko was free from his prison. He ran towards his father. He could tell his father was dying. HE wanted to stop this from happening. As he neared his fathers body a short black haired demon picked him up. HE then saw the other two run towards him.   
  
" Kurama don't leave me!" Hiei said fighting tears back.  
  
Yusuke saw this and Then left to get Yukina. They were not that far from Genki's. He ran as fast as he could. Once their he asked Yukina to come with him. He carried her as he ran back.   
  
Hiei rocked back and forth cradling his lover. He had just found Him and started their new relationship. Kurama could not leave him. Tear gems fell but the Half Koorime did not notice them. His heart ached over it.   
  
" Kurama….Please don't….I love you…Please fox."  
  
Kurama opened his eyes. Life was draining from them. Tears chocked up in Hiei's throat when he saw them.   
  
" I am sorry Hiei. I love you." He whispered closing his eyes once again.  
  
The Youko was now kneeling next to his father and his lover. He then sent some of his Youki to his father to keep him alive longer. It was all he could think of.  
  
Botan appeared and started to heal Kurama. Her eyes had tears flowing down. She did not want to lose a Friend. Her heart ached for the fallen Fox. Now with her healing and The Youko giving up some life energy Kurama was slowly recovering. Botan could not heal him rest the way. She fell back after ten minutes. Yusuke appeared with a frightened Yukina who went right to work on helping her dear friend.   
  
Hiei had not let go of Kurama the whole time. All he did was stare at the face he loved. He hoped that his boyfriend would heal and be alright. But who would hear the hopes and dreams of a forbidden child.  
  
Soon after Yukina finished what Botan started everyone watched for signs of life. No one said a word. Kuwabara held Yukina close to him. While Yusuke sat next to the New Youko and Botan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review and the rest shall come!! 


	6. A new tomorow

Ok everyone this is the last chapter I hope you all like it!! Thank you to everyone that read it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As everyone gazed on the chest of the fallen Kitsune there was a small sign of life. His chest began to fall deeply in and out. His love still held him close. Blamed himself for this. If he had reacted faster Kurama would not have almost died. It tore his heart to look at him like that. A small hand brushed the fallen red hair from the porcelain face.   
  
" I think we should take him back to Genki's." Yusuke said.  
  
The young Youko stared a his father. It was his fault. After all it was his master that hurt him. Nothing would of happened if it was not for him. Tears fell from golden eyes. His tail was still and his ears were pressed to his head. Shame washed over him.  
  
Yusuke looked at him. Millions of questions formed in his mind. He needed still to get the jewel back. He placed a hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
" Hey do you think you can give me that jewel now?" He asked him.  
  
Kurama's son just took the jewel and threw it at the spirit detective. He then went to leave. After all he was not needed not welcome here.   
  
" Hey don't go. " Yusuke said with his arm around him.  
  
" I need to go for a walk." He told him.  
  
" I'll go with you then." He said.  
  
Not saying another word both men began to walk away. It had started to rain. The soft drops felt good after fighting. His tail began to move in small swishes. He felt horrible about his father almost dying. He was ashamed by his actions and how he had lived. He had wanted so for his father to think his son as strong. He always wanted his father to be proud f him. Even though he was in hell or somewhere else. To not only find out his father was alive but to almost have him killed.   
  
" I almost killed my own father." He said.  
  
" Hey that demon was the one who hurt Kurama not you." Yusuke said trying to help.  
  
" No that demon was my master. I have been his slave since I was little. I have never had the chance to be a true free Youko. Nor to make my father proud. I am a worthless Youko." he said.  
  
" Why don't you come with us to Genki's and talk to Kurama. I am sure he would love that." Yusuke said to him.  
  
He thought for awhile. After twenty minutes he agreed. They went back only to be greeted by Botan who told them everyone left to go find shelter. The three of them then walked the few miles to the temple. Not saying a word they walked in complete silence. The trio made their way to the top and inside the temple. Their they say Kurama in Hiei's arms. Both holding on to each other tightly.  
  
Yusuke would not help but think of how they looked to be more than friends. He would have to ask Kurama later. He went and lead the younger Youko into the room and both t down next to he couple. Yusuke noticed that Kurama was now looking straight t the younger on of his Youko self. It was unnerving how alike they looked. He got a silent message from Hiei to leave the three of them alone. After telling Kurama he was happy he was ok. He got up and told everyone softly to leave them alone.   
  
After everyone else left Hiei gave the younger Youko a glare. He still did not trust Kurama's son. This child stole a jewel and almost got HIS fox killed. It was a stupid move on Kurama's part. Yet once again Hiei knew that in the same place he would do the same.   
  
" What is your name?" Hiei said with deep resentment.  
  
" I told you once before. I have no name. Before my mother got a chance to name me she was killed. I just go by Kurama's son or Youko. Though someday I would love to be known as the prince of thieves. As my father is known as the king." HE replied in a soft sad tone. His golden eyes staring Longley at Kurama.  
  
A deep sad sigh escaped the red- heads lips. His only son, Well maybe not only. But the only one he knew of had no name. His son had lived a hard life. No one to care about him. No one to show him the love and devotion that His human mother had showered over him. This saddened Kurama.  
  
" How old are you?" He asked him.  
  
" I am only twenty." He told him.  
  
Kurama was shocked. He himself was only nineteen. His son was older than his human body. That could only mean one thing. Green eyes stared into gold ones. With this new knowledge Kurama felt more at ease. He owed his son so much. Yet how could the kitsune make it up to him?  
  
" You need a name. Also You must understand some things about my life here." Kurama told him. That began a long and tiring night of talking. Kurama for the time being skipped the name and went about how he became a humans son. Both shared parts of themselves that no one knew. For Kurama there was only one other who he told his secrets to. That demon was right by his side. That helped to know that Hiei was still here. That he loved Him that much.  
  
Hours passed and all three fell asleep right where they were. Day came and still they slept on. No one disturbed them Yusuke made sure of that. He felt sorry for his friend and his son. Separated and now just learning about on another. He found it hard to grasp how it would feel to one minute not know for sure you have a son. Then meet him during a battle. It was just something Yusuke never thought of.  
  
. Morning came and drifted on. Everyone else decided to stay at the other end of the temple. Giving the three demons a wide space. Yusuke and Kuwabara practiced their fighting skills. For that was all they could think of to make time fly. Sun was in the middle of the sky. Soft rays of light filleted in the room. Afternoon was here and thus everyone else was eating lunch.  
  
Big green emerald eyes peeked open. Then closed shut. Then opened again. He used his sight, sound and touch to feel for anyone in the room. H sought out danger. Not sensing any he sat up. Curled by his side was his lover, Best friend, and life- mate. Not to far away was his young son.   
  
He smiled at little at the scene he knew they made. Then he stretched out. As he did so Ruby eyes meet his. They looked wide awake though the demon who owned them just woke up. Another thing about Hiei that he was fast on getting up. Had to be in order to survive. Things like that don't just disappear.   
  
Kurama gave him a soft gentle smile. One that showed how much he loved and cared for his fire demon. In return he was awarded for only a minute a loving smile back. How he had often here with this demon Kurama can never truly figure out. All he knew for a fact was He would gladly die for him. That he truly loved Hiei and Hiei loved him just as much in return. Being in his arms or just sitting near him it felt so right.   
  
Sounds filled the air as the Kitsune woke up. Long arms stretched out very canine like. His ears perked up and his tail wagged as he stood up. His golden eyes looked wary at the other two. Trust them he did not. Last night he felt bad. Sorry for almost getting his father killed. But now he knew just how much he had not known about everyone else. They all had shown him hostility at first. Then their leader had shown care. Why he done so plagued him. With his master gone though he had a urge to Return to the Maiki and make himself his own territory. Something that was truly his alone.   
  
Kurama could not only feel the tension but he could taste it in the air. It was thick and flowed all over the room. He and his son had talked they knew that today he would leave and return to the Maiki. His son was disappointed that his father would not return with him. But Kurama still thought of Shori.   
  
Plus his son needed the extra time to get used to being free. Kurama thought up a name for his nameless son. If the only thing that he could give him was a name so be it.   
  
" I have chosen a name." Kurama said calm and softly. His eyes stared at his son.  
  
" What shall my name be?" He asked him. Excited to have a name. One that his father had picked out just for him.  
  
" Devon. From this day forth all shall call you Devon." Kurama said standing up.   
  
Devon smiled. His thoughts of betrayal and hurt flowed through him and away.  
  
" I know that you will leave now and return to the Maiki. I only want you to know if you need help you can come to me. I will be there for you my son." Kurama said   
  
Now the Youko went over and hugged his father. It felt good though his father was in his human form. He knew that his father would help him if he needed it. His future for once looked so bright. Devon then left through a window.   
  
Kurama clutched onto Hiei it hurt to see his child leave but there was not a real easy choice here. Least he had his best friend. Tears streamed down and Hiei comforted His Kitsune. Telling him that They would see Devon once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the demon world.  
  
Gold eyes searched for the den his father had told him about. Once there he went inside. For once in his life he was free. He slept again with out beatings, rape, or insults. Today had started his new life was Devon, The prince of thieves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is the last chapter!! Drop me a line and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
